New Journey Begins:Arrival in Pretty Cure World
by IchigoUrameshi
Summary: Through out Tsukasa's journey, He thought the Shinkenger world was the only world with out Kamen Riders,turns out He was wrong and comes into the world of the Pretty Cures. Plz Comment,No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

Both of these series are property of Toei and please don't sue me.

It been a week after the grand battle against the Dai-Shocker organization. Tsukasa,Natsumi,Yuusuke,Kaito and Natsumi's Grandfather continued their journey through the worlds. Long after the battle,they passed through Ichigo & Nigo's world,Sky Rider and Stronger's worlds as . Today began a new as they changed the background to see which world was next. The curtain came down and reveiled a clover shape,formed from four different jewel colored hearts. The trio stepped out of the photo studio,Suddenly a cloud shadowed over Tsukasa,within a second it disappeared and Tsukasa was in a different outfit.

"This world seems pretty normal." said Natsumi,she looked back over at Tsukasa. "What's with that outfit,you working at a Mcdonalds?"

Yuusuke laughed until Tsukasa punched him hard on the arm,He walked over to a window to take a look at his outfit,He was dressed in a purple dress shirt,light pants,a tan apron with blue straps and a donut on the upper middle. He looked down and noticed a small logo on the lower right pocket that read Karou's Donut Cafe. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of ride cards,the images and text were blurred and unreadable. Natsumi took the cards so she and Yusuke could have a look,While Tsukasa looked around for anything suspicious.

"Donuts huh?" Tsukasa pondered looking down at the logo. "Well,let's go find this shop."

As the three walked down the street they all looked around,everything was rather calm than they're normally been used to. Still after what they experienced,it still felt uneasy. Natsumi bumped into an ongoing patron,but just she was about to apologize he gave a soul piercing glare at her and continued walking away.

"What was that about?" She pondered.

"What's going on over there?" Yuusuke pointed out to a stage.

A concert was being performed in the middle of the district. The crowd gathered around the stage,Tsukasa,Natsumi and Yuusuke wondered up along with them and looked up at the Jumbotron projecting for the people in back of the audience. A small man took the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Everyone,Put you hands together and welcome to the stage...Trinity!" said the host.

The smoke machines filled the stage and the multicolored lights beamed frantically,The smoke cleared and a group of young girls appeared on the stage,their lead was dressed in red and white,her eyes were yellow and her hair was about the same shade of magenta as Decade's armor. She smiled and waved to crowd,she took her place by the group as the music came on and dancing along with her group...

_You make me happy! kibun wa ikaga?_  
><em>onna no ko wa dare datte Lovely Fighter<em>

_You make me lucky! tsuite oide yo mainichi_

_wa takara sagashi Are you OK?_

Natsumi and Yuusuke started to groove along with the music,Tsukasa stood their observing with a hand on his chin,smiling. Natsumi elbowed him to loosen up and join in,He kept his stance,chuckling and shaking his head. Outside from the concert crowd,a dark figure in the shadows looked around and gave off a rather evil looking grin.

"Their cheers will turn into screams and cries." he said coldly.

He looked over and noticed a medium sized lizard crawling up a tree,then put his fists together and rubbed them. A yellow crystal formed as he pulled his palms away from each other,It shot out and latched onto the reptile,engulfing it in smoke!

The song ended and the crowd clapped loudly. The lead singer took a bow and thanked the audience. Suddenly, A motorbike was flung into the air and crashed into the jumbotron, the crowd started to run away, yelling and screaming... ...

"That's right,cry and scream." The figure laughed maniacally.

The performers ran off stage as Tsukasa and the others looked around to find a horrifying looking creature terrifying the streets, It was rather muscular and demonic looking reptile,with razor sharp plates coming from it's back and forearms,rows of teeth and glowing red eyes. In the middle of it's head was a yellow crystal imbedded in it's flesh.

"What the hell is that!" said Natsumi in complete shock.

"It Doesn't resemble a Fangire or Imagin." said Tsukasa.

"Not something We've encountered." said Yuusuke

The reptile looked over and roared,It lunged it's head back and spat out a blast of fire,Tsukasa pushed Natsumi out of the way as it hit the trees and other plant life were a blazed and the lizard continued to rampage through the streets,Things were really getting dangerous for everyone. But Just as Tsukasa pulled out the Decadriver He heard a voice from behind him...

"Love-Chan!" two girls called out.

"Buki,Miki!" said another girl. "Let's go!"

The three united in front of The travelers and nodded as they each brought out a small cellphone like device,the three teenage girls all inserted keys into their devices, opening them up and sliding a button on the right.

"Change!" The cried out in unison. "Pretty Cure...BEAT UP"

Within a flash of light,everything transformed on the three girls,from their hair styles to their clothes was completely different from it completely changed all three of them took a stance and spoke out.

"This pink heart is the emblem of Love." said the first one holding her hands out in the shape of a heart and clapping. "Freshly Picked,Cure Peach!"

"This Blue Heart is the emblem of hope!" Shout the 2nd girl,"Freshly Gathered,Cure Berry!"

"THis Yellow Heart is the emblem of faith." Shout the 3rd. "Freshly Harvested,Cure Pine!"

"Let's...Pretty Cure!" They cried out in unison.

"Pretty Cure?" said Tsukasa dumbstruck.

"Another world without Riders in it?" Added Natsumi.

"So Cute!" Yuusuke added smiling with His hands on His cheeks.

End Of Chapter 1

First time I did a story for either Kamen Rider or Pretty Cure,please be kind and correct me if I screwed something up. Leave a comment if you liked or hated this.


	2. Riders Enter The Ring

The girls charged forth, two of them leaping into the air and one on the ground.

"Pretty Cure...DOUBLE KICK!" Peach and Berry shouted as they landed a hard kick into the monster's chest.

"Pretty Cure...PUNCH!" shout Pine as she charged up to throw her fist.

The monster quickly did a 360 and bat Pine away with it's tail,colliding with a tree!

"PINE!" exlaimed the two Cures.

With the other two off guard,the monster took the oportunity and slashed them,Knocking them in two different directions. Peach was sent flying backwards into the tree tops,while Berry was on a rolling collision until she was stopped by a park bench! Berry rubbed her head as the creature got on all fours and dart torwards her like a tiger going in for the kill! Yuusuke had seen enough to know this was trouble,the monstrous reptile lunged at Berry with it's jaws wide open for a bite.

"Yuusuke!" Shout Natsumi as she reached out.

He ran up as his Rider belt appeared on his waist. After a series of hand movements he shouted "HENSHIN!" and was instantly transformed into Kamen Rider Kuuga. He ran infront of the monster's lunging jaws and caught it,blocking it and throwing a hard hits on the side of it's face,backing it away from the fallen warrior. Berry put her arms down and rubbed her eyes,thinking she was seeing things.

"Bug man?" said Berry.

"Kuuga,Kamen Rider Kuuga" Yuusuke said looking back and giving a thumbs up."You okay?"

Berry nodded yes before she screamed at him to look out for an oncoming attack,quickly he crossed his arms and it ricocheted off his guantlets and He leaped up and threw a hard fiery kick on the creature's and Peach joined in on the fight,both of the cures taking turns on trading blows with the noticed the crystal on the monster started glowing,the monstrous lizard started to grow in size,becoming more dragonesque in it's appearance,in one swoop the lizard swipped it's tail, knocking Kuuga and the girls onto the ground!

"It can't be helped." Tsukasa grunted.

Tsukasa strapped on the Decadriver and pulled a card from the Ride Booker. "HENSHIN!" He shouted He inserted the card into the buckle and it spoke out "KAMEN RIDE...DECADE!" and with that Tsukasa changed into his form,Kamen Rider Decade. He rushed over and gave Kuuga a hand, fighting off the monster,It slashed and clawed at the two heroes as they pushed ahead with their attacks. Kuuga picked himself up and joined in on the beat down.

"Another one." said Pine

"This one's...Pink..." said Peach with a sweatdrop.

"It's not pink,It's Magenta!" Decade growled looking at the two Pretty Cures."Yuusuke,Keep him busy."

The other rider nodded and proceed to pumble his opponent,meanwhile Decade withdrew a card and inserted into the driver, "Kamen RIDE...KUUGA!" the driver shouted out as Decade became Kuuga.

"Tsukasa,That's not gonna work!" Said Yuusuke,annoyed that someone else is using his power. "Use Faiz or Kabuto!"

"Just Shut up and Watch me..."Decade responded as he withdrew another card and inserted into the driver.

"ATTACK RIDE...KUUGA TITAN"

When his form changed,his sword changed along with it,He thrust forward and slashed,the blade clashed with the plates,protecting the monster from Decade's noticed an opening and took then charged as fast as he could,his left leg stared to fame up and with that he leaped into the air!

"RIDER...KICK!" Kuuga cried out.

The monster turned around,but just before the rider could land his final attack,the monster tail whiped him hard to the ground,causing him to de-henshin.  
>Decade charged up and slashed,the monster caught it with it's bare claw and bent it to the right,breaking the blade in half!<p>

"Crap,I'm gonna need a bigger sword." He said looking at his broken blade.

A trio of cards shot out of the ridebooker and Tsukasa grabbed them,the image flashed,revieling the leader of the Shinkengers,Shinken Red. The other card revieled to be the Rekka Daizantou Attack and Final Attack Ride Cards. Without hesitation He inserted the First card into the buckle and closed it.

"SENTAI RIDE...SHINKENGER!" The buckle responded instantly going from Kamen Rider to Shinken Red.

"This should do." said Decade as he inserted an attack ride Card. "Attack Ride...REKKA DAIZANTOU!"

the upgraded form of Shinken Red's Blade,the Rekka Daizantou appeared into Tsukasa's hands as the monster charged up for another attack. With all of his might he lift the huge weapon and sliced off the creatures limbs,it let out a cry in anger and pain as it roared. Tsukasa found an opening and inserted the last card.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...Sh..Sh..Sh..Sh..SHINKENGER!"

The massive blade started flame up as he took his stance. With all his might,He swung his weapon forward,releasing a fiery blast that collided with the creature,flares shot out as it collapsed to it's knees and finally exploded! The blast cleared out and all that was left was fiery spot on the pavement,The Shinkenger form disappeared and Decade was back in his original form. Unknown to Decade,the crystal cracked and disappeared,The tree lizard had also changed back to it's original form as and crawled out of sight. Cure Peach took a fighting pose in front of the rider with an angry look.

"So You're the rumored destroyer of worlds." Peach said angrily pointing at Decade. "I won't allow you to destroy Yotsuba!"

"Great,Narutaki is still alive." Decade growled under his breath.

Natsumi was ready to put herself up for guard when Tsukasa held a haulting hand,With that Peach ran up,ready throw the first punch as Tsukasa stood his ground and reached down. The Pretty Cure threw her fist out,only to have it caught by Tsukasa de-henshin'ed!

"Sorry to disapoint you,But that title is no longer mine." said Tsukasa. "But I'm not your enemy."

"Tsukasa-Kun..." said Natsumi

"Ah,There you are!" Said a voice.

The group paused and looked around,they noticed a man dressed in the same outfit as Tsukasa running up to him and grabbing his hand,shaking it.

"Karou-san." said the Cures.

"You're the donut guy?" asked Tsukasa raising an eyebrow.

"No Time to talk,We've got work to do!" Ordered Karou.

He then grabbed Tsukasa by the wrist and ran off in the oposite direction,The others blinked,wondering what the hell was going on. After the Cures all changed back to their casual forms,Love and Buki went ahead while Natsumi and Miki walked over and helped Yuusuke up,trying to catch up with the rest. In another location,the shadowed man was absolutley puzzled at what he had seen.

"Kamen Rider?" He thought to himself. "So,there are other heroes other than the Pretty cure."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
